


And She Smiled.

by GoodOleMoodkill



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 'tis mah first story, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Dark, F/F, Freeform, I suck at adding tags, I'll add more tags as I see fit, No Smut, Or unless people tell me I need them, Shit's about to go down, So yeah, Trigger warnings for kidnapping and shit like that, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodOleMoodkill/pseuds/GoodOleMoodkill
Summary: They’re coming. I can feel it. I don’t even know what is coming, or why I feel it, but it just… is. It’s like walking outside just before a storm, and even though you can’t even see the clouds yet, the air is thick and dense, and you can just tell it’s going to rain.It’s so cold. Adrenaline keeps me going, fear of what is behind me if I stop. The wind beats hard against my back, blowing my silver hair into my mouth, my eyes, but I don’t care, I just keep running. Have to keep running.Trip over a fallen log, fall, get back up. It’s starting to snow now, how long have I been running? No time to think about that now, just keep going, oh god I can’t see, I-Trip. Fall. I can’t get back up. It’s not cold anymore. In it’s place is a warm, fuzzy feeling, but every time I move it goes away, so I just lay there on my back. It’s nice. Comforting. It’s relieving finally escaping from my pursuer, one way or another.The last thing I see is a small, blurry blob rise in front of my chest, the color of which I can’t make out, and shatter into a million pieces, just as someone enters my range of hearing, soft snow crunching lightly under their shoes.Wake up.





	And She Smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, Children.  
> 'tis I, killer of the moods.  
> Welcome to the Shithouse(TM)  
> Where my brain pukes out words and I shit them onto a paper and then the paper is suddenly a google docs and then I think, "Hey! It would be a good idea to post this brain-puke on the internet where everyone can see it!  
> And thus, ASS was born.  
> yeP! And She Smiled in an acronym is ASS!  
> I just noticed that >.>  
> ANYWAYS  
> Enjoy

None of this is new.  
Ever since that day, I've been eternally falling, forever spiraling into the inky blackness. Over and over and over again.  
Over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over.  
New people, same people. Different people entirely. Every time I wake up, it's a different story to be told. But there's always the same faces, over and over again. New people, same people, different people, all at the same time; yes, it's nonsense, but in this new life, nonsense is the new norm. Odd is the today, the defining word, the sun rising and setting on the horizon. On second thought, normal would be the sun, because there is no sun in this new world. Just the same blinding light and oppressing darkness no matter where you go, all at the same time. Nonsense.  
And just when I think I'm going to get an escape from this repeated, eternal hell, I don't. I'm attacked, and fire scorches my skin, and bones crack my skull open, and spears pierce my heart, and I'm exploded into tiny bits and pieces, and I'm eaten alive by spiders, and a trident pierces my soul, but-  
There's no end.  
And I want to stop, but I can't.  
I can't, no matter how hard I try. And believe me, I've tried. I only ever managed it once, and there was a brief period of calm, of darkness, before I got ripped out of it, and-  
And I'm falling.  
and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over-  
Over and over until the backs of my eyelids are stained with red, and I almost don't feel the pain anymore, but I do.  
And I'm falling again, and this is normal, and-  
Wait. Something's... different. Off.  
It's something in the air; a barely discernible change, but everything's the same.  
Same, new, different, all at the same time.  
It feels like fate just got a little heavier, and now it's pressing down on you with even greater force than before.  
And you can feel it.  
And when I die for the last time - and I know it'll be the last time, somehow, through some sixth sense I've acquired since that first fall - it's because I'm at the wrong angle when I hit the ground. I'm at the wrong angle, so I go the wrong way, and miss the soft blanket of golden flowers I've come to rely on for so long. I'm angled headfirst, but at an awkward angle, so I just fall on my head, and my neck whips back.  
There's only a sharp crack before I don't hear anything at all, and the all-encompassing black swoops forward, and takes the pain away.  
It's a relief.  
When I wake up again, I think I'm falling, but I'm not. It feels like I'm floating, but I can walk around in the darkness.  
And there's another person there, but I don't break the silence; and there's a screen of sorts there, and we just sit and watch through someone else's eyes.  
They come across a distinctly familiar sign with runes I cannot read, but the person next to me certainly can. When they speak, I recognize their voice as the disembodied one that narrated the time in between falls, when the people interacted with me.  
"Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road."

**Author's Note:**

> Short Chapter, 'cuz it's just the prologue  
> I told you it'd get dark tho  
> I WARNED YOU


End file.
